1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to curtain rod structures and more particularly pertains to a sliding holder for a curtain for supporting a curtain relative to a wall or ceiling surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of curtain rod structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, curtain rod structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art curtain rod structures include U.S. Pat. No. 5,039,049; U.S. Pat. No. 5,028,027; U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,002; U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,687; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,943.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a sliding holder for a curtain for supporting a curtain relative to a wall or ceiling surface which includes an elongated support plate mountable to a wall or ceiling surface and having at least one retaining channel extending therealong, with a plurality of sliding hooks movably positioned within the channel and extending downwardly from the support plate to couple with a curtain to support the same relative to the wall or ceiling surface.
In these respects, the sliding holder for a curtain according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting a curtain relative to a wall or ceiling surface proximal to a window.